hypercarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamborghini Reventon
Clearly a Lamborghini, but nothing quite like it. A super car without equals: the Lamborghini Reventón is a road vehicle with an extreme specification and, at the same time, a limited edition masterpiece – a coherent style, angular with sharp lines, inspired by the very latest aeronautics. With just 20 produced, each 1 Million Euro (without taxes) Lamborghini Reventón is a symbol of extreme exclusivity, yet still offering the extraordinary performance that makes the Reventón so unrivalled: under the completely autonomous design, the Reventón possesses the entire technical and dynamic competence of the twelve cylinder Lamborghini. Lamborghini prides itself on being the extraordinary manufacturer of extreme super sports cars without compromise. Sensuality and provocation characterise every Lamborghini, with an aggressively innovative style. 'However, the Reventón is the most extreme of all, a true automotive superlative. Our designers at the Lamborghini Style Centre took the technical base of the Murciélago LP640 and compressed and intensified its DNA, its genetic code,' affirms Stephan Winkelmann, President and CEO of Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A. Born in Sant'Agata Bolognesehttp://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_02.jpgThe Lamborghini Reventón has been entirely designed in Sant'Agata Bolognese, the original birthplace of the Lamborghini and the native home of every super car born under the sign of the bull. The design drawn up in Lamborghini's Centro Stile (Style Centre) is fine-tuned in close collaboration with the Lamborghini Research and Development Department. Thus, the Reventón is not only 'haute couture' but it also stands out for its elevated dynamism whilst being entirely suitable for every day use. The Lamborghini Reventón is not destined to remain a one-off. A total of 20 Lamborghini friends and collectors will be able to own this extraordinary car and, naturally, enjoy the incomparable pleasure of driving it. The name Reventón has been chosen according to Lamborghini tradition. Reventón was a fighting bull, owned by the Don Rodriguez family. It is included in the list of the most famous bulls ever and is known for killing the famed bullfighter Felix Guzman in 1943. Inspired by the fastest airplanes http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_08.jpgThe present day Lamborghini models are distinguished by the clear language of their shape. The coherent proportions of the Murciélago and Gallardo highlight their power and dynamism. Sharp edges, precise lines and clean surfaces: these are ingredients of a style reduced to the essential. Each element is created exactly according to its function; ornaments and decorations are totally foreign to a Lamborghini. With the Reventón the Centro Stile designers have coherently developed this philosophy, inspired by another sphere where speed and dynamism reign absolute: modern aeronautics, responsible for the fastest and most agile airplanes in the world. This has created an extremely precise, technically striking style with a new vitality: interrupted lines and contorted surfaces create a fascinating play of light, giving the car incredible movement. Made of carbon fibre and precision http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_018.jpgAlthough it is based on the extraordinarily successful Murciélago LP640, the exterior design of the Reventón is completely new. Just like the base model, the exterior is made of CFC, a composite carbon fibre material, which is as stable as it is light. The exterior components are glued and fixed to the body comprised of CFC and steel. The front is characterised by the acute angle of the central 'arrow' and by the powerful forward-facing air intakes. Although they do not supply air directly to the turbine like an airplane, bearing in mind the 650 hp, an abundant volume of air is necessary to cool the carbon brake disks and the six cylinder callipers. Characterised by coherent functions http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_manu-08_01-1024.jpgNaturally, both doors on the Reventón open upwards – since the legendary Countach this has also been a symbol of the V12 Lamborghini product line. With their asymmetric configuration, the large air intakes below the doors provide an example of the extreme coherence with which a Lamborghini fulfils its function: on the driver's side it is large to increase the flow of oil to the radiator. On the passenger's side of the vehicle, the air intake is flat because in this case, it only has to ensure the flow below the floor. The aerodynamically optimised flat floor structure terminates at the rear with a diffuser featuring an accentuated shape. This guarantees excellent road grip and stability even at 340 km per hour. In spite of the extreme and innovative language of its shape, the Reventón not only maintains all the strong features of the Murciélago LP640, but also offers further amelioration in terms of aerodynamics, the important engine cooling system, the air intake system and brakes. The airflow and the section of the variable geometry air intakes of the engine and the rear spoiler (also adjustable) have been modified. Owners of the 20 examples will be able to test the performance of his or her Lamborghini in person. Perfected to the ultimate detail The engine hood made of glass laminate with open ventilation slits offers a glimpse of the beating heart of the twelve cylinders of the super car. The glass also features the marked arrow angle that characterises the design from the front to the rear spoiler. The Lamborghini designers' love for detail is beautifully illustrated by the fuel tank lid: a small mechanical work of art, achieved by milling a solid aluminium block. The combination lights transform the incisiveness of the design into light: the front features the most modern light-emitting diodes alongside Bi-Xenon headlights. Seven LEDs ensure continuous daylight while there are a further nine diodes for the indicator and hazard lights. Another technical innovation is found in the rear light LEDs. Because of the high temperature in the rear low part of the car, special heatproof LEDs are used for the indicator and hazard lights, stoplights and rear lights with a triple arrow optical effect. A new body colour ''' Naturally, such a refined language of shape also demands an extraordinary colour. For the 20 examples of the Reventón, the designers from Sant'Agata Bolognese have created a totally new hue: Reventón, a mid opaque green/grey without the usual shine. However, thanks to the metallic particles, in the daylight this colour tone features surprising depth. '''Opaque and brilliant colours for the wheel rims This play of opaque and lustre is also featured on the wheel rims, especially created for the Reventón. Opaque carbon fins are screwed onto the black aluminium spokes, not only creating a visual effect with the precision of a surgeon's scalpel, but a turbine effect also ensures optimum cooling for the powerful ceramic brake disks. TFT display similar to an airplane The same innovative force applied to the exterior design characterises the cockpit of the Reventón. Designed and created using Alcantara, carbon, aluminium and leather that comply with the top quality standards, the interior is inspired by the next generation cockpits: just like in modern airplanes, the instruments comprise three TFT liquid crystal displays with innovative display modes. At the touch of a button, the driver can choose from two vehicle information display modes. The instruments are housed in a structure milled from a solid aluminium block, protected by a carbon fibre casing. The G-Force-Meter is also completely new: this display shows the dynamic drive forces, longitudinal acceleration during acceleration and braking, as well as transversal acceleration around bends. These forces are represented by the movement of an indicator on a graduated 3D grid depending on the direction and intensity of the acceleration. A similar instrument can be found in the airplanes. Formula One teams also use a similar device to analyse dynamic forces. Customisable instruments ''' The instrument on the left of the speedometer associates the number of revolutions in the form of a luminous column with the display of the selected gear. Finally, every Reventón is equipped with a robotised e.gear controlled by two small levers under the steering wheel. By simply pressing a button, the driver can switch to the second, quasi-analogical display, where the classic circular instruments, speedometer and engine speed indicator are configured in an equally innovative way and transformed into luminous pilot lamps with varying colours. The G-Force-Meter naturally remains at the centre in this display mode. '''Electronic system developed entirely by Lamborghini All this is possible thanks to the fact that the entire electronic platform of the Reventón, together with all the control devices, has been autonomously developed by the Lamborghini experts. The same process for integrating the electronic displays in the car was applied to the Lamborghini Engineering Department. From the conception of the very first radical ideas, the entire Reventón has been developed in Sant'Agata Bolognese thanks to tight teams of remarkably creative experts. An extremely refined and efficient process was employed: CAD design and development, creation of the prototype in the Prototype Department, all carried out under the constant supervision of the Research and Development Department's technicians and testers. Atelier of creativity and high efficiency Inaugurated in 2004, the Centro Stile is dedicated to design and characterised by a high degree of efficiency: an 'atelier' of creators, designers and prototype constructors, who encapsulate the Lamborghini culture and spirit by using their remarkable skills to create aesthetic innovation. The Centro Stile is located in a 2,900 square two-storey building. The large pavilion houses two test floors and related production and analysis equipment, while other rooms are set aside for the most advanced computerised workstations for designers and a style-model construction workshop. The Centro Stile is also closely linked to the nearby Engineering Department: the direct line between the Lamborghini development departments guarantees that ideas rapidly become reality. Creativity and production under the same roof The Lamborghini Reventón is a practical illustration of the streamlined functionality and efficiency characterising the Centro Stile: it took less than a year to progress from the first ideas to the finished car. The complete design process from the first sketches on paper, to three dimensional computer models with 1:10 or 1:4 scale, right up to the real size prototype is organised around streamlined, fast, efficient work groups. Thanks to the Centro Stile, for the first time in its history, Lamborghini is now able to create its own style philosophy in-house without having to rely on any external collaboration. The 20 units will be manufactured in Sant'Agata, using a production process characterised by artisan perfection and rigorous quality standards Source - Lamborghini Lamborghini Reventon Takes on a Tornado The Ghedi (Brescia) military airport was the setting this week for an extraordinary acceleration race between a Tornado aircraft A200-A provided by the airbase, and the Lamborghini Reventón driven by an official Lamborghini test driver. The fighter pilot and the Lamborghini test driver challenged each other on the 3000 (1.86 miles) m-long runway. The Reventón took the lead in the first leg of the race, but the Tornado caught up in the last few metres, taking off and flying over the Reventón that was going at a speed of over 340 km/h. http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_00.jpgThe Ghedi military base was chosen as the venue at which to present the Lamborghini super car to international TV networks. The ideal environment in which to emphasise the Reventón's aeronautic styling, the airbase was made available to Lamborghini by General Carlo Landi of the Fifth Department of the Stato Maggiore dell A.M, and Colonel Aurelio of the Sixth Formation. The Reventón's design – entirely designed by the Centro Stile Lamborghini and perfected down to the finest detail in close collaboration with Lamborghini's R and D management - drew its inspiration from the world's fastest aircraft in modern aviation. It is from this heritage that the Reventón has drawn its extremely precise, technically impressive style with sharp edges, exact lines and clean surfaces, along with its exclusive new matte grey-green exterior colour. There are only 20 Reventón cars available, each with a price tag of 1 million euros plus taxes. All are already sold and will be built and delivered in 2008. http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_02.jpgThe Lamborghini Reventón, officially presented to the public at the Frankfurt Motor Show in September, also won the 'Most Beautiful Automobile in the World 2007' award this month in the special models category, and is destined to become a new legend in the fascinating history of the House of the Raging Bull. Source - Lamborghini''Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A. will be showcased as the featured marque at the 58th Annual Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance on Sunday, August 17, 2008, at The Lodge at Pebble Beach. The acclaimed Italian super sports car manufacturer will showcase a few of the brand's most exclusive Lamborghini models at the prestigious event, including the newly-launched 2009 Gallardo LP560-4, the world-renowned Reventón and the historic Lamborghini P140 prototype. 'The opportunity to be the featured marque at the Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance is a great tribute to the Lamborghini brand,' said Stephan Winkelmann, President and CEO of Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A. 'Since its inception, Lamborghini has been a creator of trends in the world of super sports cars. We take great pride in showcasing our vehicles amongst the world's most passionate enthusiasts.' The 2009 Gallardo LP560-4, heir to Lamborghini's most successful vehicle model of all time, arrives at all 34 North American dealerships in late-summer of 2008. The all-new 560 horsepower LP560-4 replaces the previous Gallardo model, which sold more than 7,000 units, and features a powerful new engine, permanent four-wheel drive transmission and new suspension while delivering clearly improved performance and driving dynamics. http://files.conceptcarz.com/img/Lamborghini/lamborghini_Reventon_DV-08_MB_08.jpgWith just 20 produced, the 1 million Euro Lamborghini Reventón is a symbol of extreme exclusivity, yet still offers extraordinary performance. The Reventón was entirely designed in Sant'Agata Bolognese, the original birthplace of the Lamborghini, and is the perfect synthesis between the exclusivity and appeal of a limited edition design masterpiece, and the dynamism and drivability of a standard sports car. The Lamborghini P140, the proposed successor to the Jalpa, was designed with one goal in mind: superior styling. The designers took design cues of the Miura, Countach and Diablo to create a unique, new vehicle that was still purely a Lamborghini. Lamborghini produced an all-new 4 liter V10 engine specifically for the prototype, although the brand eventually decided not to produce the P140 to concentrate on later Diablo models. ''Source - Lamborghini LAMBORGHINI REVENTON NUMBER 20 ARRIVES IN THE UK Lamborghini delivered the last of its 20, one million euro plus taxes, Reventón cars this week, to a British customer of the official Midlands dealer, Lamborghini Birmingham. 'Our client was understandably delighted,' said Lamborghini Birmingham sales manager Dominic Mulvey, who accompanied his client to Lamborghini's Sant'Agata-based factory near Bologna. 'Lamborghini's President and CEO, Stephan Winkelmann, personally presented the Reventón to its new owner who then drove off in his new car.' The UK-bound V12 Reventón, number 20 of 20 with a minimum 650 hp and a top speed in excess of 211 mph , is the last of the Reventón cars, all of which were sold prior to its public reveal in September 2007. It is the only Reventón being delivered to the UK. The buyer, who wishes to remain nameless, is committed to driving his car rather than simply garaging it however, so the last Reventón may well be seen throughout the country at Lamborghini, motorsport and social events.